The Trials of Technology
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Well, as quiet as it could be with the redhead constantly tapping away like the world was going to end at any given moment." The second part of a collab prompt by me and tokyogirl. Golden Side.


**Characters:** Oishi Shuichirou X Kikumaru Eiji  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, obviously.  
**Word Count:** 1, 817  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Well, as quiet as it could be with the redhead constantly tapping away like the world was going to end at any given moment.

**A/N:** So, not long ago I prompted TG, and she sent the prompt right back at me, so here is the other half of the fic, her part can be found at _www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5378839/1/_

Her prompt was _"__Tezuka getting annoyed over that Fuji just won't stop texting away on his new phone. (You get bonus points and cookies if it's Eiji he's texting and if you manage to get GP references XDDDD)"_

So naturally mine is kind of the same. Just the other way around, and that Eiji's phone isn't new. XD

__________

It had started out like any other day for the vice captain, it really had. Arriving at the courts at lest half an hour before everyone else. Unlocking, making sure that everything was in the same condition he had left it in the day before. The other regulars had dropped in one by one, Kaidoh a few minutes after himself, Inui tightly after. Oishi couldn't help but to silently wonder if the regular also had data on which time they usually arrived at the morning practice.

He was rather certain that was the case.

He knew when Eiji arrived before he even saw his partner. There was this change in the air that made him raise his head just in time to se something red come into his view, giving him a tired grin before disappearing to the locker room. It wasn't that strange really, sometimes Eiji was early and sometimes the acrobat came rushing around the corner in the last few seconds, often tightly followed by Momo. Echizen had a habit of always being at least five minutes late though, something Oishi sadly had started to get used to lately.

Tezuka and Fuji soon arrived shortly after, Tezuka gave him a short and a bit grumpy nod before they headed off to the locker room. The fact that Fuji looked pretty occupied, head bent forward as it seemed like the genius was playing with the device in his hands didn't really hit him. It was, not a very strange thing when it came around. He had seen almost everyone of the regulars fidget with their cell phones at one point or another.

The fact that Eiji took more than the ten minutes he usually needed to get changed didn't disturb him, because Eiji was happily chatting away with Fuji when the two of them left the clubhouse. There wasn't more to it than that the two friends had found something important to discuss while they changed into their jerseys. It was just… natural, and very much so when Eiji flung an arm around him in a quick hug before the training started just like any other day.

Oishi wasn't going to lie as he walked from the courts to the school together with his boyfriend, Eiji wasn't very talkative. Well, he did talk, but not at the same speed the redhead used to chat away in while they walked to their classrooms. Instead Eiji was rather engrossed in hitting the buttons on his red cell phone.

He wasn't going to complain though. Oishi knew, probably more than anyone else just how engrossed his lover could become in his text conversations. He had experienced it more than once, mostly over weekends when he was travelling somewhere with his family, though rarely the other way around when Eiji was away. The redhead often tended to have such a great time that the older male had to be contented with a short text in the evening before his partner went to bed.

It didn't really bother him that Eiji gave so much attention to someone else, he was rather sure that Eiji would lose interest pretty soon anyway, it was a part of the redheads nature. So he simply stayed silent as he walked beside the acrobat, just enjoying the others company in rarely seen quiet moment.

Well, as quiet as it could be with the redhead constantly tapping away like the world was going to end at any given moment.

Okay, so it might not be short phase the redhead was going through, Oishi though as Eiji still hadn't stopped typing away as they headed home towards his house after school. The moments Oishi had seen his partner without the device could easily be counted in seconds. If you didn't count the roughly two hours they had spent in the afternoon training that is.

… and about the training, Oishi pondered to himself as he plunged his hands into his pockets as the male beside him refused to pay him any of his attention. Not consciously though, so much Oishi was sure. It was just like Eiji to get caught up in something as simple as a conversation over text message to the degree that the redhead was letting out a soft chuckle or giggle shortly after a faint, familiar buzzing had been heard.

But about the training… it couldn't had been just him who had noticed that their captain had been in a rather foul mood today. He had to admit that it made him slightly curious. It wasn't often anyone succeeded in getting Tezuka's stern face to show any emotion at all. Often those outburst had something to do with the prodigy of the team, but really. Oishi couldn't recall anything of the time he had spent together with Fuji today that had indicated the slightest that the brunette was up to something.

But on the other hand, you could never really be sure when it came down to Fuji Shuusuke.

The urge to actually ask his boyfriend about it, since the two of them were closer than he himself ever would come to the genius suddenly overcame him, but disappeared as soon as another beep was heard. Eiji didn't even bother to close the lid to the phone anymore, and Oishi had to admit that the speed the text messages were exchanged at certainly was worthy to admire.

Oishi wouldn't say that he was jealous where he was sitting in place opposite his lover at the small table in his room, but so far he had prided himself with being able to keep Eiji occupied with anything for a longer time. Texting included. He wasn't really envious, didn't really see the person on the other side of the phone as a some kind of threat, even though he wasn't the one Eiji paid any attention to for the moment.

He had to admit that it was rather hard to concentrate on the text he was reading with the constant buzzing of the small device. But it wasn't like it was disturbing him…

It was just, was just…

_Bzzzzz…_

Oishi almost jumped where he was sitting as his own phone he kept inside his front pocket vibrated. He threw his boyfriend a slightly confused glance, but since the other didn't make any movements to indicate that he had noticed or knew about it, the older male just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his phone.

From: _Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Could you inform Kikumaru he has a choice to study as he was supposed to and stop texting, or run laps for tomorrows entire practice__._

It was then all of the pieces fell into place in the small puzzle his brain desperately had tried to build today. _'Fuji'_ was the single name that crossed his mind as he absentmindly stared at the red device in Eiji's hand.

"Eiji…?" He asked, and couldn't help but feel like it was the first time he had actually tried to speak to the redhead today. Eiji hummed lightly in response, telling him to carry on. "Who are you texting?"

"Fuji," the acrobat glanced up at him for a brief moment, pulling away a few strands of hair that fell down over his eyes before he bent forward and continued to type. "See, he got this new phone from his parents yesterday."

It was with wonder Oishi watched as the redhead once more became engrossed in his texting, forgetting everything around him and answering the rest of his question with a simple. _'Mmm…'_

If Fuji had gotten a new phone it would explain it all. He was rather used to enduring the hour long conversations the both of them used to have over their home phones, it didn't really matter if he was present or not. But then he had at least been able to hear half of the conversation, something he wasn't able to here. Somehow, he felt just slightly out of place.

With a sigh of resignation he hit the answer button on his phone.

To: _Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Gomen Tezuka, he's not paying much attention to anyone. Perhaps you could convince Fuji to stop…?_

He placed the phone on the surface of the table, just beside his history book and tried to once more return to his studying of Versailles, however he couldn't help but lift his gaze every time Eiji's phone buzzed into life.

And suddenly, there was just silence. Two minutes passed and he could hear Eiji making a frustrating sound before texting a new message before Fuji had answered.

He counted the time.

Five more minutes passed before Eiji sent another one and he glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye as said person stared on the screen for another minute before slamming the poor tool onto the table.

"Can you believe that Oishi?!" He complained. "He just stopped replying to me!" Eiji lifted his hands in the process and for a second or two Oishi was rather tempted to pretend that he was engrossed his studies to the degree Eiji had been before, in his texting of course.

"Or... he just decided to actually spend some time with Tezuka, instead of typing to you?" He suggested slowly, lifting his eyes and locking his gaze with his lover as he watched the realization wash over Eiji's features. Firstly surprise, and then a way too familiar toothy grin as the redhead crawled around the table to his side.

"Heh," Eiji grinned as he inched closer, decreasing the distance between them as he leaned upwards, seemingly with his mouth as the goal. Warm breath ghosting over his lips as the space shrunk even more.

Oishi on the other hand didn't move a muscle. Not even when Eiji's hand reached out and snagged his phone from the table and flipped it open before leaning back as the redhead opened his inbox and eyed through the latest messages.

"You and Tezuka were scheming weren't you?" Eiji's eyes were practically beaming as the acrobat turned the phone and pointed at the message Tezuka had sent roughly twenty minutes ago. The older male let out a soft sigh and laid down his pencil as well, fixing Eiji with his eyes.

"All he said was, as you could read, that you would be running laps for the rest of the practice if you didn't stop typing to Fuji. All I answered was that it was impossible to make any contact with you," Eiji pouted the slightest under his glance before he scrolled through the few messages Oishi actually had, most of them belonging to the redhead himself.

With a defeated sigh Eiji placed his phone on the table where he had taken it from, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hoi, it wasn't _impossible _to make any contact with me!" He defended himself weakly.

Oishi on the other hand just chuckled.

_________________________

**A/N:** TADAH!! A non 100 theme/singstar GP fic. It was awhile since last time, was it not? :D


End file.
